Memories of You
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: Karl and DIva think of when they first met each other and what they both think of each other. Two chapter story. First Chapter is Karl's memories and the second is Diva's. COMPLETE KarlXDiva
1. Memories of Sorrow

Back again with a Diva and Karl Story its two chapters first one will be Karl's memory and the second will be Diva's. Sorry if their a little OOC but I couldn't use their personalities to create a story like this. I thought there should be more stories about these two so I'm trying to start a trend. Please review after you read these so I know what to improve on.

Karl watched Diva from afar she twirled lightly in the greenhouse where she had awoken not too long ago. Her dark ebony hair falling around her face as she bent down to capture a stray spider that had become an unfortunate victim who had strayed into Diva's path. Her light voice echoed and reverberated on the glass walls, like the sounds of bells or of breaking glass. Diva watched with amusement as the spider began its steady crawl on the new terrain of her hand. Karl waited wondering how long it would be until Diva's mind grew bored and she wanted something new, something better. Almost as if she sensed his thoughts Diva brought her hand down on top of the small garden spider creating a small crunch as the body caved in on itself. Diva laughed again and Karl couldn't help but notice the cynical twang in it, or the way her brilliant blue eyes turned strangely possessive and cynical at times. But, Karl loved her. Maybe it was the way she acted that so endeared him to her, or the way she walked. All he knew was something about her that drew him back time and time again, even after he was tossed away after Diva grew bored. Karl smiled realizing that he was exactly like the small garden spider, to be killed when Diva seemed fit.

Karl stood there his hands clenched at his sides as he fought back the sudden memories that bombarded him, that fought for his attention screaming at him. Memories of a time before the Vietnam War before he lost his sanity, to a one sided and obsessive love, memories of a time Diva wanted him, maybe even loved him.

It had been the most prestigious event in the country; noble men and their family attended and populated a giant ballroom to gloat of wealth and to make futures for their offspring. Karl forgot the names of the many people their faces blurring into a rainbow of colors in his mind's eye. The clearest memory was her. The first time he had seen Diva.

They had been standing across different sides of the room both of their attention diverged from each other. Until Karl looked up and into the piercing blue eyes of Diva. They held depths of untold pain and secrets all waiting to be unlocked by the single turn of a key. A key, Karl suddenly wanted to posses.

He studied Diva that night watching the way her ebony hair cascaded down one of her pale and milky shoulders falling shortly to her waist. She was dressed in a simple and elegant blue dress almost as blue as her eyes, and she would look at him her eyelashes delicately forming over her ocean blue eyes, her heart shaped face gleaming with beauty in the light.

Karl felt his heart beat speed up every time he heard her delicate laughter, and every time he saw her crimson lips, as red as blood, smile. Without a doubt Karl believed it was love at first sight, and he would do anything to be with her, that woman, Diva.

Later that night a man came to him, Karl recognized him as an escort of the woman he had been watching all night. He said his name was Solomon and that Diva wanted to speak to him. Karl's eyes widened, that woman wanted to speak to him, she would smile at him! He paced himself to keep from racing to her side. Diva, such a beautiful name, such a beautiful name for her.

Diva sat across from him her eyes light with a childish laughter as her small hand placed itself over his. They talked of nothing it seemed, but simply sat there. Diva studied him her blue eyes searching his face for something, some sort of sign. A key perhaps to unlock that infinite pool of sorrow locked behind those shining blue orbs.

As they sat there the orchestra resumed it's place in the ballroom and Karl looked to see that it had been gone. Time had seemed to slip away when he was with Diva leaving him ever young it seemed. Karl looked up to see Solomon coming towards them a smile playing on his lips. As if on cue Diva stood giving Karl a smile the only explanation to her sudden and abrupt departure. He watched as she slowly made her way to the orchestra and stood before the ball's guest. The way she stood commanded attention and every head in the room turned to look at her.

Diva took a deep breath and let out the most beautiful sound Karl had ever heard. She was like an angel singing, but sorrow tainted every note. Each breath she took seemed like a sob to her petite frame. But as Karl looked around everyone was smiling as they became lost to the melody drifting across the room and directly to Karl. He watched Diva and her eyes never left his face. Her guarded and locked sorrowful eyes boring into his, as if searching for the answers to an age old question. But what… but what?

"Karl?" Diva called, dragging Karl from his memories.

"Yes?" Karl asked. Diva's only answering reply was simply a shrug as she twirled around the greenhouse with her porcelain doll which would last only a few more minutes before Diva would lose her love for it and break it into tiny pieces.

_Diva, will you still love me? Or will your love fade and as it does will I be smashed like a tiny spider on your palm or demolished like a porcelain doll? Because Diva, I will do anything for you, even die for you._

And so he did.

Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter which shall hopefully be out soon. Remember to review! -LifesDarkFire


	2. Memories of Porcelain

This is Diva's memories of Karl after he is killed by Saya. Diva remembers the next day after the ball, when she turned Karl into her Chevalier.

Disclaimer: I dont own Blood . If I did I would have Karl!

Diva sat alone at a small table outside in Nathan's garden the sun temporarily hidden behind a mass of grey clouds as Diva slowly stroked the hair of her new porcelain doll Amshel had given to her.

_As a replacement for **him.**_

Diva thought, her heart strangely clenching at the thought, the thought that she had lost one of her Chevaliers to Saya. A breeze drifted through the garden danced lazily past her face as she slid farther down in the white lawn chair, white as her doll. As the breeze drifted away so did her mind, seeming to follow it wherever it may lead so she closed her eyes slowly letting her mind drift.

Sighing Diva remembered when she had learned of Karl's death from Solomon. He had stood before her tears glistening in his eyes as he retold the story. Of how Saya's blade glossy wet with blood in the moonlight had forced itself through her and into Karl crystallizing his pure blood in a matter of seconds. Diva had sat silently taking it all in, listening and accepting everything, except…

Karl had wanted to die with Saya. That sentence haunted her mind at night forcing her awake from dreamless sleeps as it whispered from the shadows of her dark room. Saya, why must you haunt me so. Why does everyone love you more? Why did you take him away from me? Who gave you that RIGHT?!

Diva's fist clenched together as she thought of her sister. Her small fingernails digging into her soft flesh bringing up pin pricks of crimson blood. "Red against white, how beautiful." Diva whispered to the silent air, the words tasting familiar and sweet to her mouth, because she had said them before. The day remained so vivid in her mind, that bittersweet day Karl had become hers, forever. Or so she had thought.

Solomon had brought the boy she had seen the night before at the ball to her the next day as a surprise for when she awoke from her sleep. He was handsome, and looked just like a porcelain doll. His jet black hair fell down his back and his wide eyes held a sense of innocence, a form of innocence Diva had never possessed. His lips  
trembled with a kind of nervous longing, and it was because of this that she had become obsessed with him the night before. Words were overcome by the silence between them and she sat watching the way his eyes searched hers. The whole time she wondered if he could see the sorrows, the sorrows held behind her eyes, which she had locked up with the slow passing of time.

They had stood staring at each other from across the room as she slowly made her way to him her feet slowly padding on the cool tile as she languidly made her way to him. His eyes wide with that innocence that made Diva first obsessed with him. Smiling she slowly lifted her arm and brushed away the strands of raven black hair away from his glowing white neck. She heard his breath hitch, as she moved her rosy lips to his neck. "Solomon…" She heard Karl's shaky voice call and felt his voice reverberate from his body. She brought her face closer her fangs grew and she pierced his neck slowly,letting his pure blood wash over her tongue. It was sweet and succulent it wafted to her nose tempting her to take more than she needed. The need to drain the life out of this boy was so tempting, and Diva drew back, a gasp escaping from her lips. She licked away the remaining blood and heard Karl whimper as his newly acquired wounds were hit by air. Diva smiled tracing the two puncture wounds lightly with her finger.

""Red against white, how beatiful." She whispered to a trembling Karl. Her blue eyes pierced his as they stared at each other, testing one another questions flowing through the air unspoken and unanswered.

"Tell me something, Karl… Do you love me?" Diva whispered her lips stained crimson from his blood forming into a small smile. He watched her, as her black eyelashes came down slowly hiding her blue eyes from sight as he struggled to find words to answer her.

'"Yes… Diva…" Karl's voice came out as a whispered croak, his black eyes now holding fear and a sense of loneliness that Diva knew all too well.

With his answer she lifted a hand to her lips and pierced her wrist, her blood slowly pouring out of her milky white skin. She held it up to him in a silent command, to prove his love of her.

Diva awoke her eyes dazed by the bright sunlight, she sighed her breath harsh against the sudden silence of the day. It had all been a dream; he was and forever would be dead.

Diva stood up her muscles slowly stretching as she moved; she walked over to the many columns that littered the garden. They were filled with blue roses, blue as your eyes, a voice whispered hauntingly from her memories. Diva turned her heart pounding but was greeted with only solitude. "Karl", she whispered softly.

_Karl, Diva thought, you were the only one to unlock my heart. You were the only one who heard the sorrow in my song. Why did you go to Saya, Karl, to your death? I loved you Karl, wasn't that enough? Or were you always destined to be a porcelain doll to be killed and destroyed when I loved you the most? _

Diva smashed her doll against the column the many pieces falling around her in a shower of white shards. She fell to the ground her body smashing the shards into fine dust as she began her sorrowful song.

And, for the first time in her life, she cried.

Thank you for reading my first multi-chaptered story! Please review so I know what to improve on! -LifesDarkFire


End file.
